The Perfect Honeymoon
by zackkellyfan100794
Summary: This takes place where "Wedding in Las Vegas" took off. Zack and Kelly's wedding night.


**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Saved by the Bell or any of its characters. Purely for fun.  
**  
**This is my first Fan Fiction, and well, my first time really writing anything haha. I came across this site the other day and wanted to see more from their marriage (I always wondered what happened). If this goes over well I will write more. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**October 7, 1994. Zack and Kelly's Wedding Day.**

The wedding reception is over and Zack and Kelly are driving off in their limo. The day they have been waiting their whole lives for is here, and is soon coming to an end.

As they travel to the airport, they hold each other in one another's arms, kissing passionately.

Kelly pulls away and looks deep into Zack's eyes and says _"Thank you."_

Zack looks at her with a smirk and asks, "_For what?"_

Straightening out his vest, she goes on to answer, _"Well, for everything. Today has been perfect. ...I couldn't have asked for anything more."_

He smiles and puts his hand on her thigh. _"It really was perfect, wasn't it? I know I'm the happiest guy on the planet, and I owe it all to you. I love you so much, Kel."_

Kelly blushes and then looks at him with a huge smile, _"I love you too."_ She then places her hand on his cheek and leans in for a soft kiss.

She goes on to say, "I can't wait to spend the week with you. There's so much of Hawaii I want to share with you."

"...and I can't wait for you to show me. But it's okay if I don't see any of Hawaii, if you know what I mean." says Zack with a smug look on his face.

Kelly knows exactly what he means and can't help but laugh. That's Zack for you.

Just then they pull into the airport parking lot, and the driver taps on Zack's window. _"I guess we're here"_ Kelly says. Zack smiles back at his wife, and jumps out of the car, giving Kelly a hand.

* * *

**Location: Hawaiian Hideaw****ay. Harry (Kelly's grandfather) owns the hotel and gave them a room for a week. It's the middle of the night when they get to the hotel.**

Zack,_ "Are you sure your grandfather isn't going to be here? "_

_"Yes, Zack. I'll tell you again...he's staying back in Palisades with my parents to visit a bit longer. Plus, he wanted us to have some privacy. Relax."_

Even though Zack knew this, he sighed with relief, _"Good, because I don't think I could have you in the room knowing your grandfather is here."_

Kelly grins back at her new husband. _"Zack, about that…I really want to tonight…Really, I do. …..Buuut I can barely keep my eyes open. I guess we should have thought this through a bit more when booking our flight for the time we did. I'm really sorry…you aren't mad, are you?"_

Zack responds, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice, _"Mad? I'm not mad. In fact, I'm tired myself. ...Look…I understand, it's okay. We've waited this long, what's a little longer, right?"_

Kelly notices the disappointment, but with her having trouble staying awake, she goes on to say, _"Right. Again, I'm really sorry. …I'm going to go get ready for bed, I'll be right back."_

* * *

Kelly reemerges, wearing a purple tank top with black lacey underwear. Zack can't help but stare in excitement.

_"Oh, you're killing me Kel. You're really going to go to sleep?"_

Kelly lets out a little laugh. _"Sorry. I debated on what to put on. I didn't exactly want to come to bed in my PJs on my wedding night, yet I didn't want to wear sexy lingerie knowing we weren't going to be doing anything just yet. I compromised with this…I can change into something else if you prefer?"_

_"No, no, that's perfect."_ Zack reaches out his hand and pats his chest with the other hand, _"Come here."_

Just then Kelly got butterflies. She was going to bed with her husband for the first time, even if it was just sleeping for now. She wondered how the night was going to go.

* * *

Zack and Kelly lay curled together on the bed, with Kelly's hand on Zack's bare chest, and her leg intertwined with Zack's. He had his arm wrapped around his wife, with his hand resting on the crease of her thigh and butt. Within moments Kelly dozed off to sleep...they've had a busy week with all the chaos of Las Vegas, the wedding planning, and not to mention the actual wedding and reception.

Zack breathed in Kelly's hair, as he kissed the top of her head. He looked on at his new wife with a whole new outlook. He felt so at peace...he could stop chasing her now, and he could finally stop worrying about losing her. She was finally his. Forever.

* * *

**A few hours later. **

Kelly stirs from the sound of music filling the room. Bryan Adams' song, "Heaven," is playing. She opens her eyes, and as her eyes adjust she gathers her surroundings, remembering where she is at. She sits up and begins to look around in amazement. Somehow Zack must have slipped away because the room was completely filled with candles.

Silent tears roll down her cheek. _"Oh, Zack…"_

Zack interrupts. _"I love you Kel, I want this to be special." _

He pauses then continues with saying_ "…Are you awake? I don't want to rush you."_

Kelly doesn't respond with words. She immediately rolls over on top of Zack to straddle him, and leans in and begins to kiss him passionately like never before. Their breathing picks up and it starts to get heated. Kelly rips her tank top off, throwing it on the floor, leaving her with only her bra and panties on. Zack then takes her bra off one-handed.

Kelly jokingly responds by saying, _"You're pretty good at that. A little too good."_

He chuckles and then goes on to tell his wife how perfect she is, as she then sits up and he admires the view. They then continue to kiss and he gently caresses her breasts, both with his hands and against his bare chest.

_(Zack can't believe the day is finally here that he is able to be with the girl of his dreams, his childhood sweetheart. Zack being a player is no secret - he's had his share of girlfriends. But then there's Kelly who has always stuck to her morals, and he's learned not to push the issue. And while he has had a lot of experience with different girls, he has succeeded in avoiding sex. He was saving that specifically for Kelly. Tonight was going to be special regardless, but the fact it was both of their first times made it even more special.)_

Kelly began to kiss Zack's chest, and she made her way to his belly. She sat up and looked at her husband, leaned in for a kiss on the lips, then took the plunge, and began removing his shorts slowly.

There it was….and he was perfect. She couldn't believe that she was seeing Zack naked. She looked up at him, gave him a nervous smile, and while gently caressing him, it hit her…she was married and this was really happening. She leaned in yet again to kiss Zack, and he in turn rolled her over on to her back, pinning her.

_"Can I make love to you, Mrs. Morris?"_ asked Zack as he leaned in and kissed her.

Kelly looks up at him with a nervous stare, biting her lower lip.

_"It's okay hun. I will take it nice and slow."_

That wasn't what Kelly was nervous about. She was nervous that after years of keeping things simple, that things would be awkward between the two of them.

...Just then he begins to slip her underwear off. He looks to her to make sure he has approval. She doesn't stop him.

Zack is breathless. His wife is perfect in every way. He grazes his hand across her giving her goose bumps. _"You are absolutely beautiful"_ he tells her.

He spreads her legs and leans in on top of her to kiss her. He then slowly tries to enter, but has some trouble. After a few tries he's finally in, and they both look at each other with shock when it does.

_"Are you okay? Let me know if you need me to stop."_ Zack said as he noticed some discomfort on her face.

Kelly nods. _"I'm okay. "_ She then reaches up and pulls him into her, holding him close. Making love to him was anything but awkward.

With emotions running high, tears came over Kelly as she buried her head into the crook of his neck and held his arms tightly. She loved him so much, and never wanted to let go.

Very concerned, Zack asks, _"Is everything okay?"_ _"Do you want me to stop?"_

Kelly reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair,_ "I'm okay, sweetie. They're happy tears."_

He understood exactly what his wife was feeling. The feelings were overwhelming.

He wiped her tears and then softly kissed her forehead. _  
_

…Just then a tear streamed down his cheek as he thought about everything, and they continued to make love. He had his whole world in his arms, and he too never wanted to let go.


End file.
